


On the Tip of the Tongue

by SFDoll



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, izombie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFDoll/pseuds/SFDoll
Summary: Zombie Blaine finds a creative way to cope with his inability to taste with a little help from Peyton.





	On the Tip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a head canon I had about how Blaine would cope with being a zombie while in a relationship with Peyton.

The smells of beef and vegetables simmering in fine red wine filled Peyton's nostrils as she opened the door to her and Liv's apartment and dropped her briefcase inside the entrance. The strains of Black Magic Woman thrummed through her, and she watched Blaine dancing his way across the kitchen as he sang along, his black denim clad butt shaking back and forth in time with the music as he set out a pair of wine glasses. "Welcome home. I hope you're hungry," he greeted with a wide grin.

She knew Blaine had started working on the meal the night before, preparing all he could in advance, so he could put the finishing touches on today. He returned to stirring something on the stove, waving his cupped hand through the vapors rising from the enamel pot, and inhaling the the delicious aroma that he could smell but not taste for himself. For a moment his eyes closed, a look of bliss painted across his pale face, but Peyton caught the flicker of sadness that crossed his features before he could hide it.

"Hey, maestro," she smiled, curling her fingers against his chin as she angled his face towards her and brushed her parted lips against his. Blaine kissed her back in response, playfully capturing her lower lip between his teeth and sucking on it while Peyton giggled and caressed his cheek. She rested her forehead against his—her fingers snaking through his hair as they smiled at one another.

"Smells like you have something special cooked up for date night," Peyton grinned. "I take it from the lack of pained roommate that Liv has already left for Ravi and Major's?"

"Mmhmmm. Boeuf bourguignan with one of my favorite reds, and there is a lovely mousse au chocolat for dessert. The zombies have already partaken of the spicier, brainier version of this meal, which reminds me—you don't wan't to eat any of the leftovers in the container with the red lid. And Liv is off for an evening of shooting digital zombies in the head... so meta," he answered.

"Wait! I'm the only one eating tonight?" she asked drawing her brows together in a frown.

Blaine bit his lip for a moment and tiltled his head from side to side thoughtfully as he searched for how to answer. "You know how much I love food and wine, but currently I can only taste two flavors--metallic and hot as hell..." he began, "and, while I do my very best to work with my rather limited pallette, I was hoping you'd humor a special request for me tonight. Give this a taste first," he instructed. He ladled a small amount of the stew into the spoon he'd been using to stir and blew on it slowly a few times before offering it to her.

Peyton gave him a dubious stare before opening her mouth and allowing him to bring the spoon between her lips. She sipped the liquid from the spoon and allowed the rich broth to spread over her tongue with a throaty moan. Blaine beamed at her, half pride and half triumph.

"That good, hmmm?" he asked, rubbing his nose against hers, and Peyton nodded enthusiastically causing him to chuckle. "So here's the thing. Watching you enjoy something I made is about as close to enjoying it myself as it gets. If I'm eating at the same time, then I'm reminded of the fact that I'm on limited zombie tastebuds. Otherwise I can still smell the food, remember the taste. And this frees me up to really concentrate on your reactions," he explained.

"So you wanna get off on watching me eat your food," Peyton said, mischief dancing in her jade-like green eyes. "It sounds a little kinky..." she smiled cocking her eyebrow at him, and Blaine laughed again.

"Zombie kink is so much simpler than everyone expects," he teased. He cocked his head towards the place he had set for her at the island counter, and he began ladling a helping into one of Peyton's good bowls while she took her seat and noted the sliced sourdough wrapped in a towel covered basket.

Blaine placed the bowl in front of her with a flourish and poured a glass of the same pinot noir that he'd used in the recipe for her. Then he took a seat on the stool beside her turning himself so that he was facing her rather than the counter. "Just take your time and savor everything... and remember to save room for dessert." He gave her one of his most sinful grins.

Peyton took a sip of her wine giving a small sigh. "This is definitely an unexpected twist on date night."

Blaine quirked his lips and leaned his cheek against his knuckles. "Hey. Would you do me a favor and describe the wine for me?" he asked hopefully. It was one of his favorite pinots though not one of his most expensive ones. He'd had it often, but he was curious how it tasted to Peyton. He was fairly certain that Peyton would tell him that it was too expensive to cook with if she knew the pricetag, but everyone always said to cook with something you would actually drink. Besides the whole point of the night was to make something that he really loved for Peyton.

"Is this a test?" Peyton asked, her eyebrows raising and her mouth open in disbelief.

He shook his head, looking completely at ease. "Nah. Individual pallettes, and all that. Just trying to imagine how it tastes to you," he said.

If he were being honest Peyton knew that his sense of taste was probably the single thing Blaine missed most about being human, especially as he encountered reminders of it day in and day out, and if this one small game would make him feel better Peyton was happy to play along. She lifted her glass with a slight shrug. Then she swirled the wine around her glass briefly before inhaling the aroma and taking another sip, which she let roll around her mouth, while Blaine watched her with a placid grin.

"It's dry... fruity smell... acidic... black cherry... raspberry... vanilla... something spicy... maybe sassafras?" Peyton pondered aloud. "The first time we drank this, we were curled up on that couch watching Netflix together," she remembered.

"What a coincidence!" he told her in mock surprise, "That's exactly what's planned for later this evening!"

Peyton dipped her spoon into her dish lifting a chunk of meat and some mushroom and carrot to her mouth, while Blaine watched in boyish excitement. She made a small show of cooing over the mouthful as she chewed, and he hung upon her every move revelling in her responses. She found herself enjoying his pleasure as she let herself succumb to the sensuous experience of trying to relay what she was feeling to him through her reactions, allowing herself to relish the experience—aware of each sensation as never before.

It became and increasingly intimate affair as Peyton and Blaine worked out a rhythm to dining cooperatively. By the time they graduated to dessert, they had moved to the couch where Blaine was practically wrapped around her while feeding her chocolate mousse by the spoonful.

Peyton let her head loll against his shoulder as the rich chocolate melted across her tongue, dissolving, and trickling down her throat while she moaned appreciatively for him. Blaine chuckled kissing a trail along her cheekbone and holding the next spoonful of chocolate mousse teasingly in front of her lips so that she had to finally lean forward to catch the spoon as he waggled it slowly back and forth enticingly.

By the time he'd reached the bottom of the martini glass full of the fluffy, whipped confectionary, they were both giddy and giggling like a pair of teenagers. Blaine placed the empty glass out of the way on the end table behind them, and he wrapped his arms around Peyton tightly as they basked in the afterglow of the moment. Blaine ran his nose up the side of her face, and Peyton snuggled back against him while raising the remote towards the television.

Then they settled in for an evening of cuddling in front of a movie that they really weren't paying the slightest bit of attention towards.


End file.
